Horror of Isolation
by Jirachi's Wish
Summary: Ib enters the room of isolation, going crazy. One Shot.


I am back. I was sick for a while with food poisoning, and busy with real life. This is just something to keep people preoccupied while I work on chapter three of 'Am I truly on my own?'

…...

The overwhelming silence was almost to much to bear. It filled the air with a deep heaviness that made the mind hear things that weren't there. It was the worst part of being trapped in the medium sized empty white room. In the middle of the room was a platform rising about three foot out of the ground. It had a violet vase filled with water sitting on it. In front of where she was sitting was a large eye on the wall, watching her. Every few minutes it would blink, watering up a little. She was to terrified of it to go near it. Maybe if Garry was with her...

Flashback

"Ib. Are you alright?" Garry said in a low worried voice, dropping down to pick the girl up and carry her bridal style. She gave a weak yes. A lady in red had attacked the two, injuring Ib. She only had two petals left on her rose. She coughed up a little bit of blood, scaring Garry a little. He hastily walked down a hallway, with Ib in his arms. She looked to the right, seeing a blank photo hanging on the wall. Under it it read the caption, 'Horror of ?' She didn't know what the last word meant. She was to tired to ask Garry what it meant. They came to the end of the hallway, Garry using his right leg to open the door. They walked into a nearly empty room, with nothing in it but a regular vase. Garry set her down, taking her rose and setting it in the vase.

She instantly felt better. The weariness and pain had disappeared. She sat up, looking around the room. Garry sat down next to her, putting his jacket around her shoulders. "Do you feel better now?" He asked her, as she looked around the room. "Yeah.." She said, holding onto the jacket. There was no other door except the one they had entered through. They sat there in silent for a few minutes, before Ib stood up, handing Garry his jacket, "I'm ready to go." He gave her a smile, standing up, "Okay." They walked towards the door, Ib grabbing her rose, when the door shut in front of them, disappearing. Garry ran forward, putting his hands where the door use to be. He ran them up and down, freaking out, "I don't like to be trapped in small places!" Ib just stood there, watching Garry start to have a small panic attack. "I.. I don't like being trapped in small areas.." He paced back and forth, getting farther and farther away from Ib, looking at the plain walls. He was on the other side of the room when a 'click' was heard. Before either of them could react a metal wall slammed down between the two of them. That was the last she heard from Garry. Soon an eye opened up on the right wall adjacent to the new obstacle. No sound was heard from the other side.

End Flashback.

She had no idea what had happened to Garry. Was he still trapped or had he found a way out? She doubted if he did find a way out he would come back for her. Though she still hoped he had. If he hadn't he must be freaking out in that small room all alone. As time passed she started to doubt Garry as her friend though. What if he purposely brought her here so he could escape on his own. Or worse. What if he himself was a painting. She hadn't really known him that wrong. They were still just strangers, brought together by the events that unfolded. Eventually she was convinced that he was no good at all, and even if he came back she would not go with him. She should have listened to her parents, never trust strangers. But... That brought up another concern. Why weren't her parents looking for her? Were they looking for her? Did they love her enough to find her here? The thoughts kept spiraling through her head as hours, maybe even days passed. Though... She never got thirsty or even hungry. Nor was she tired or cramped from sitting on the floor for so long. She guessed that since her rose was healthy she to would stay healthy. Though she did she wish she had a way to tell time.

After some point, she doesn't remember when, she started telling herself she deserved this. This is what she got for being so quite at school and not making the best of best grades she could. For every once and a while staying up past her bedtime or not obeying her parents. And for wandering off on her own at the gallery. Tears were in her eyes as the silent and loneliness brought her down. As what felt like days went by she started to not want to leave the room. She felt safe here. Why would she want to go back to a world where she could feel pain, hunger, thirst? She could just stay here, where no-one would miss her anyway. It didn't take long for her to be positive on her position. Which looking back she is glad she made the choice. As soon as she finally said it in her head without any doubts, a door opened behind her. She didn't go to it though. She stayed, content where she was. She just backed away to the other side, to sit against the wall and watch it. It didn't go away no matter how long she closed her eyes. She came to terms that the door was here to stay, and even if she didn't go through it she would have to get used to.

The door slowly opened with no sound, small light brown shoes with black stockings stepping in. The female looked down at Ib, grinning with glee, "You don't want to leave? Then you can stay with me forever and ever." She skipped to Ib, grabbing the girls right hand and pulling her up with strength someone like her shouldn't have. "Who are you?" Ib asks, giving an almost crazed look. This was the first person she had talked to in days.  
"My name is Mary. Your my new best friend..." Mary says, still pulling on Ib's arm. "But I like it in here. No monsters or doubts." She backed away, close to the eye. "There will be none with me. Come on. It will be fun! And you won't see that traitor Garry again." Mary says, grabbing the red rose and sniffing it. Her grip on it is tight, and Ib can almost feel it all over her body. "Okay.. I will go with you Mary." Mary smiles, dragging Ib out of the room with a smile, "Now we can play forever."


End file.
